The Cherry Blossom's Call
by RanDOMaZnWRIteR
Summary: Ch. 1 is edited take a look. Also, author's note. I hope my loyal readers are still there!...I can hear the crickets chirping. RinShess A story of being reborn. I don't mind flames I don't care much for reviews. But leave one if you wish :D
1. Fate

**The Cherry Blossom's Call: Chapter 1:: Fate**

**Shessomaru loses Rin after the final battle against Naraku, but is given another chance by a sakura spirit to have Rin once again. She will be reborn in six hundred years…but will he take his chance or let pride get in the way?**

_**A.N.: This chapter has been edited, so if you have read this before, then I strongly suggest you reread. Sorry about that.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately. If I did, I would be one of the richest women in Japan…maybe she'll relinquish rights one day? I wonder… **

**RanDOMaZnWRIteR **

Rin's POV 

'The trees…they are so beautiful,' I think to myself. I feel as if I can just sit here forever, watching the cherry blossoms fall to the ground. 'The trees…are they crying for me…?' I wonder in a slow blur. I am propped under the biggest one, slowly dying of wounds inflicted in battle. My last battle, before death, is with poison, and even then I am losing. Poison can't be cured by the Tensaiga, the life giving sword of my lord. It would bring me back again, back to life, only to suffer the effects of poison and die again.

I don't want him to blame himself for what will happen today. I know him…despite his stony façade and cold eyes, there is a wonderful, beautiful person buried too deep for those who don't know him well enough to see. I know that he will care…it's not that I hope for it, but I know…I have traveled with him for over nine years, and I watched him every chance I could. My savior since our first encounter…Sesshomaru sama. Tears form under my eyelids, and one falls from the corner of my eye as I struggle not to cry. It is so hard…I don't want to leave. Not right now. I love life too much- the smells, the tastes, the sights, the feelings-especially the feelings…

I know it does not help to feel sorry for one's self…so I'm not going to be. It's all going to be over in a few more minutes, anyways.

It becomes harder to breathe, and my chest begins to hurt as I begin to pant from lack of oxygen. I see a figure entering the sakura grove, regal and slightly haughty, as is his manner. I wonder if this is an illusion that my feeble, near death mind conjured until he stops in front of me, and though I see it hurts his pride, kneels in a manner that he can be closer to me, for comfort. It makes me smile, just a little, to see that he would do this for me. "Rin," he says simply, but I can hear more meanings in his tone of voice, though they elude me. I look into his face, drinking in the details before my time is up, and I can see something there…I just don't know what. It frustrates me, and I look harder, but every time I feel that I have it down, it changes again.

My eyes weaken, and I give a little gasp when my vision gives out. "S-Sesshomaru sama!" I cry weakly, trying to get a grasp of my dark world. It is so cold…so lonely. I shiver in fear as my isolation continues, unaware of what is going on outside, in the light. A warm hand covers mine and the darkness recedes a bit, but only just a bit. It becomes even harder to breathe, and I knew that I was going to die with my last breath.

As I fell completely into the blanketing darkness and my heart slowly gave out, I gasped with my last breath, "Aishiteru…"

Shessomaru's POV

This Sesshomaru cannot accept it. Rin, dead?

Looking down upon Rin's stiffening body, it registers somewhere in this Sesshomaru's head that she has departed from this world. But, for some strange reason, I do not wish to relinquish her from this Sesshomaru's grasp. She is -was- always there. She was ningen, and had such a frail, short life. Hmph. Such a big problem, this ningen's lifetime was. This Shessomaru expected himself to be able to ignore the lowly bug I had resurrected. She would quickly fade out of my life, as a thousand human years was a blink of this Sesshomaru's eyes.

But she didn't. Somehow, the lowly ningen transformed from a small bug to a strange creature that managed to burrow into under my skin. How did she manage such a feat? Even now, were others to see this Sesshomaru, they would believe he was mourning the loss of a ningen child. Ha. May they rue the day they would think that. This ningen…she means nothing to me.

I set Rin onto the ground and try to force myself up, but my body will not respond. 'What?!' I snarl in my head to myself. 'Why can't I move?!' I growl in disgust of myself and glare back at the girl, only to feel myself soften…and found myself shocked at this. "This Sesshomaru will not be changed by the life of a lowly ningen!"

"She-"

I yank my left knee from the ground.

"-means-"

I yank my right knee from the ground.

"-NOTHING!"

I force myself to stand, feeling disgust for myself. Could it be true? Am I changing? Before my thoughts can jumble into a massive heap, I turn and prepare to leave. But I don't move. I know what I should do, but I don't wish to do it. I don't want to look at her face, and feel compelled to do-something, even this Sesshomaru is not sure. I take a step away and hesitate. And I turn back, my face feeling like a mask. This Sesshomaru will not leave Rin's body rotting in the sun.

He drew Toukijin from its sheath and blasted a hole in the ground big enough to hold her body, and slowly lowered her into her grave among the sakura trees. His mind was a roiling mass of confusing emotions. He thought to himself, 'Why should this Sesshomaru care for a lowly, orphaned slip of a girl?'

"Because she was yours."

The sakura trees surrounding him begin to glow, and a figure slowly emerged. She was dressed in a cherry blossom kimono and gave out a kind aura, along with the faint smell of cherry blossoms. A sakura spirit. Shessomaru thought he understood what the spirit meant. He had brought her to life again, and so Rin's life belonged to him, did it not? And as if the spirit could read his mind, she gave him a pitying look, making him feel strangely agitated. And then she spoke again.

"I guess you can still be stubborn, Lord of the Western Lands…but that's alright. You have six hundred years to figure yourself out."

"Six hundred years…? This Shessomaru does not understand and does not care enough to." He stared icily at her, wishing that she would leave. But you don't insult spirits or gods.

The spirit gave an airy chuckle, saying, "In six hundred years, the girl will be reborn. The gods have decided to give you a second chance at love, Shessomaru. Until the time you can meet, I will care for her."

She waved her hand, and a sakura petal floated down into Shessomaru's hand and became two solid gold parts so that it would last 600 years. The spirit took one piece of the petal and held it tightly, saying, "Do not worry. I will make sure this finds its way to her when it is time. "

The wind sighed, and the sakura spirit faded into the air, clutching the piece that belonged to Rin.

It took a year for Shessomaru to sort himself out. He had tried throwing away the petal, had tried leaving it with Rin, but he couldn't bring himself to. The year without her made him understand that life just seemed empty without her. He would wait the remaining five hundred and ninety nine years for her. His reason? Because he loved her. A sweet simplicity that now rang clear and true in his mind and in his heart. He loved a human, and yet he didn't care.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Shessomaru sama?"

"We are leaving."

"H-hai, m'lord!"

And so, they left.

And so six hundred years passed in succession. War had come and gone, as the demons had. They faded in and out of history, for a cycle always passed: they were discovered, lived with in harmony or tolerated, and then exterminated for a reason, whether it be jealousy or hatred. In the age that has come to pass now, demons were found out once again.

"Over six hundred years ago there was a hanyou named Inuyasha who was sealed by a holy arrow, pinned to a tree to stay in an enchanted sleep forever. It was Kikyo, his human lover, that had sealed him there. Historic sources say that…"

Rin sighed and began to tune out the teacher's voice. History was something she definitely didn't care about. What was the use of it? It wasn't like she played some big part in it anyway. She absently rubbed her pendant, a half-sakura petal.

"_Hey young girl! Come here, there are plenty of wonderful things to see on this cart!"_

_Rin looked around, and seeing no one else, pointed at herself. _

"_Me?"_

_The old woman looked at Rin with a kind look in her eyes and nodded her head. She was a normal street vendor at the marketplace, selling jewelry and such._

"_Come closer, child. Come here and see this pendant."_

_The 17 year old slowly edged closer, until she could see the wares that the vendor had to offer, and her eyes widened in delight when she saw the half-sakura petal. The old woman saw this and smiled. Rin picked it up and felt…complete with the pendant. She didn't know why, but it was as if she was meant to have it._

"_Why is the pendant only half of a petal?" _

"_Well, the other half was sold some time ago. Maybe it ended with your fated lover, hmm?" The old woman's eyes crinkled with laughter._

_Rin's fingers closed over the pendant, and she declared," I'll take it. How much?" She focused on her purse to find her money._

"_Don't worry child. It's already yours."_

"_Huh?" Rin looked up to see that the old woman had vanished. "What the…?"_

Rin frowned. Whatever happened, she had this necklace, and she had to repay the old lady…if she could find her.

'Hmm…I wonder if I will ever find my 'fated lover?' wondered Rin, and giggled out loud.

"Rin Takamuri!"

Rin shot out of her seat, startled out of her daydream. "Y-yes sir!" And then she blushed slightly at her outburst. Her teacher harrumphed and glared at her. "Just what about the history of the Shikon no Tama is funny, young lady?"

"Nothing, sir," Rin replied, embarrassed that she was caught daydreaming in her class.

"Then care to explain your laughter?" the teacher said, apparently not satisfied.

"I was-"

"She was probably amused by the idiocy of my half-brother, Mr. Sukito," a cool, yet amused sounding voice replied. Everyone turned to the door to see Sesshomaru, one of Japan's richest and most wanted men…not to mention he was a demon. The history teacher beamed, and he said with a certain pride in his voice, "Class, this man is a real slice out of history itself. He is the half brother of the hanyou that we are studying, Inuyasha. And since we have finished studying that part, we will study Sesshomaru and how he played a part in the last battle with Naraku." Sesshomaru looked somewhat sad when that part was mentioned, but kept his intense gold eyes on the teacher.

Rin felt like something had clicked into place, something good and right. It was a pleasant feeling, almost like she was complete. She felt calmed, and she didn't know why

"Now Mr. Sessho-" the bell rang, cutting the teacher short. The teacher sighed and then looked out at the class.

"Well it looks like time is up, class. Please read Chapter Twelve: Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Rin was pretty sure that Sesshomaru had winced. "That is all. And Takamuri, I want you to stay behind a bit."

Rin groaned but didn't bother to protest. All the other students left, until only she remained in her seat. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to study the remaining student in trouble and froze.

"Now, Takamuri, I want you to read the side chapter entitled Rin and write a one page essay about it. Next time you won't daydream, eh Takamuri?"

Rin began gathering her books and stuff, and said, "Yes, Sukito sensei."

The sensei chuckled a bit and said, "It's a bit of a coincidence that your name is Rin, eh?"

"Sure, Sukito sensei." She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and finished packing, and left the classroom, a slightly exasperated look on her face.

The teacher began cleaning up his classroom, since he was finished teaching for the day. He chuckled again while wiping the board.

"Takamuri Rin has the same name as your charge, yes Mr. Sesshomaru? If history is right, then she played a big part in the death of Naraku, but died herself."

Sesshomaru's voice was strangled, yet controlled. "Yes. She did. I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. I have something I have to do." And he rapidly walked out of the room. The teacher scratched his head, puzzled.

Rin sighed. This was just wonerful. She didn't want to do this stupid assignment! It was just…not fair. Just because she giggled. Jeez. The stupid fates seemed to be on her case. Not fair. While she kept on grumbling about her extra assignment someone called her name. As she turned around

Shessomaru stood there, staring. Six hundred years…and she still looked the same, as beautiful as ever. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Rin!"


	2. Misunderstandings

**The Cherry Blossom's Call: Chapter 2: Misunderstandings **

**Yay, I'm so happy! I already have reviewers! But still, please review my story, readers! It helps me a lot!**

**-Reviewerz-**

**SweetyPieRin: Thank you for being my FIRST reviewer! I'm so glad that my story is loved!**

**AznAnimeFanXP: And thank you for being my SECOND reviewer! **

**DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR: And thank you for being my THIRD reviewer! And I love your kitty! Aww so kawaii! Hehehehe…can I keep it? Pwease? XD And don't all of us wish to be hugged by a really hot guy? It would make MY day! xP**

**To all of y'all: It's thanks to you that I'm updating as fast as possible! I hope you enjoy! **

**If only I owned Inuyasha…Oh, the stuff I would do…off in her daydreams**

Italics words-dreams/flashbacks 

**Bold words**-emphasized

**-RanDOMaZnWRIteR**

* * *

**:Last Time:**

_**Rin sighed. This was just peachy. She didn't want to do this stupid assignment! It was just…not fair. Just because she giggled. Jeez. The stupid fates seemed to be on her case. Not fair. While she kept on grumbling about her extra assignment a blur blew past her, creating a wind all around her. About 10 feet in front of her the blur stopped…and suddenly he was in front of her. 'That hottie that was in class today,' Rin mused. **_

_**Shessomaru stood there, staring. Six hundred years…and she still looked the same, as beautiful as ever. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. **_

"_**Rin!"**_

* * *

She froze in shock. What the hell was this guy doing? He was a freaking stranger! Well, a hot stranger…but still! What the hell was he doing?

"Uh…excuse me, but can you please get off me?" Shessomaru made no move, and Rin began to get a little pissed. "I said…let go of me!" She began to struggle, and Shessomaru, a demon, had more than enough strength to keep her in place.

"No. Rin…can't you remember me?"

She struggled even more, frightened. What was this guy talking about?

"How am I supposed to! This is the first time we've met! Now let go of me!" Her voice was becoming hysterical, and she struggled even more.

"I said no! I've waited for six hundred years, and I'm not going to lose you again!" Shessomaru's eyes began to bleed red, and his arms tightened on Rin. Who could blame him? His beloved couldn't even remember him, a fact that could drive any man insane with anger and sadness.

Rin cried out in pain, and then screamed," RA-"

But that was as far as she got, because Shessomaru kissed her. Oh, it was glorious. Rin began to melt in his arms, overpowered and dizzy. His lips- wait a minute, what the hell was she doing! This was a stranger! Her fuzzy mind began to clear, and she did the first thing that came to her mind- kneed him in the balls. He fell, as any guy would, from the pain coming from his nether regions, and Rin ran- she ran as hard and as fast as she could, tears streaming from her eyes, and confusion reigning in her mind.

* * *

Shessomaru stood, weak in the knees and with a fuzzy mind as well. His Rin was stronger and more independent now, but that did not mean that he was giving up. Once something was his, it was **his**, and anything in the way…would die a horrible, painful death. His slightly confused mind began to clear, and he began to think while walking in the direction of his limo. After a few minutes of walking and thinking, he pulled out his cell phone and called Jaken.

"This is Inutaisho Inc., Jaken speaking."

"Jaken, I want you to find all information on a person named Takamuri Rin."

"Sir…y-you found her?"

"Yes. Do not keep this Shessomaru waiting."

"H-hai, my lord!"

* * *

Rin ran straight into her room when she got home, ignoring her mother's questions and concerns, and collapsed onto her bed, crying. She was so confused! There was this stranger…Shessomaru, who claimed to know her, and he…he…he kissed her! He stole her first kiss! A stranger! One part of her felt so happy, and another was enraged. His lips…they tasted like strawberries and cream. Wait…why was she so happy about this? Some pedophile just stole her kiss! Exhausted from crying and raging inside her head, she fell asleep, and let her dreams envelop her.

_A little girl fed an injured man with silver hair and gold eyes, and he glared and growled at her, but she made no move. It was as if she wasn't even scared. Every day the little girl would go back and feed the man, until finally, he was gone. She was beaten for stealing the food, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the man with the intense eyes. And suddenly…she was running through the woods, fast as she could. They were going to catch her! And then she tripped, and the wolves pounced. She tried to scream, she did! But no sound came. Rin couldn't move the whole time, and could only watch until it was done. She ran towards the little girl, but it was too late. She was dead. She felt nauseated, like it was all too familiar. And then she looked carefully at the little girl's face…_

_And saw herself. _

"Aaagghhhhhhhhhh!" Rin bolted out of bed, her eyes wide. What a horrible nightmare! She couldn't stop trembling and began to feel her throat for wounds, as if it was she who was attacked. She slowly got back into bed, and after a long time, fell asleep again, with a faint smell of cherry blossoms in the air…and she began to dream.

_There was the little girl again. But...she was alive and kicking, chasing an ugly frog thing around and around, until she tripped and fell, skinning her knee badly. But she wouldn't cry, never ever! She would show strength so that her Lord would think her worthy to keep in his presence. She bit her lip and looked at her torn yukata, and when she looked up, the ugly frog thing was ranting at her for being a human, and that she wasn't worthy of being in her Lord's presence. In the middle of his rant, a stone was thrown at the frog thing, shutting him up. She looked at her savior…the man with silver hair! He looked slightly amused, but kept walking. _

_She ran after him, feeling a huge amount of love and respect for this man. _

"_Shessomaru sama!"_

_Rin froze. The little girl that looked like her…she knew Shessomaru? She looked at the man, now identified, and was shocked. It was the stranger that kissed her! How could she not recognize this until now? _

_She was in an empty space now, and a voice said, "Because you didn't want to. You'll always see him as your lord, Rin. Not as a pedophile, like you thought earlier, but as your one love."_

_The person speaking stepped out of the shadows…_

_It was herself once again._

* * *

Shessomaru sighed and fell onto his bed. Not only was he physically tired out from the day, but emotionally as well. What happened with Rin…it made him feel ashamed with himself. He just forced himself on her, without thinking about what the circumstances and such were for reincarnated people. Usually they don't remember a thing! Just look at Inuyasha's wench, Kagome. She was completely different from Kikyo! And then a cold chill spread throughout his body. What if this Rin…was completely different from the old one? What if she couldn't love him? Was his wait in vain? He forced these morbid thoughts out of his head, and thought of better things…such as Rin's lips. They were as soft as sakura petals, and tasted like his favorite treat, tiramisu. That wonderful creamy dessert was the perfect description for her lips. Tiramisu lips. His mouth curled into a grin.

"I wonder how my mouth tastes like?"

* * *

**Well, that's it people! Only reason this one came up so fast was because I already had the beginning written down, so the third chapter might take some time…but I'll work on it tonight, I swear!**

**-Preview-**

**Rin woke up feeling groggy and tired. She looked at the clock and cursed silently. It was already 7:40 AM! School started in ten minutes! She got ready in about five minutes and began running down the stairs, taking them two at a time…and stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar face sitting on her couch in the living room, quietly sipping a cup of tea.**

**This time she actually swore out loud.**

**Her mother appeared at the living room, looking a bit relieved.**

**"Rin! There you are! I didn't know you were friends with Mr. Shessomaru!"**

* * *

**So there you have it. Enjoy and remember, the third chapter might take a bit more time. Bai bai!**

**-RanDOMaZnWRIteR**


	3. Fire and Tears

**The Cherry Blossom's Call: Chapter 3:Fire and Tears**

**Yay! More reviewers! I'm so happy that my first story is actually doing pretty well! But still review, 'coz the story depends on it. Sorrie it's taking so long folks, but I'm on vacation, remember?**

**-Reviewers-**

**AznAnimeFanXP: Hahahaha, thank you. Updating, updating…**

**Kalana Fox: Oo! Okay! I'm going to try with this one! I know it was too short, but people wanted it and I had no ideas xD**

**georgi neko: Thanks for finding my story so interesting. I'm updating cuz I don't want you to die xP**

**Karite: Oooh thank you! Well, it makes some sort of comedy right? Also can make it sad and bitter, too. And I'm glad you find it interesting**

**DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR: Ohhh, I see…I'll go check your story out when I have time! Thx!**

**meryl lee: Hee hee, happy to hear it.**

**Mina: Hahaha, it's one of my fav parts too.**

**kerrigan: Happy to hear that you like my fic! XD Don't worry; I'm working on it as fast as I can.**

**Hmmm…anyone want to help me steal some documents? It'll only make Inuyasha legally mine…xP**

**-RanDOMaZnWRIteR**

* * *

Rin woke up feeling groggy and tired. She looked at the clock and cursed silently. It was already 7:40 AM! School started in ten minutes! She got ready in about five minutes and began running down the stairs, taking them two at a time…and stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar face sitting on her couch in the living room, quietly sipping a cup of tea.

This time she actually swore out loud.

Her mother appeared at the living room, looking a bit relieved.

"Rin! There you are! I didn't know you were friends with Mr. Shessomaru!"

"Uh, mom, I-"

"Now you better hurry up and go to school, darling. He's offered you a lift!" Her mom sounded a bit curious but didn't press on the subject; she didn't want Rin to be late.

"But Mom, th-" Rin tried protesting again, but then Shessomaru interrupted.

"Rin, we must go if you don't want to be late."

She growled in protest and dislike, but went and got her stuff. Stomping past her mother and Shessomaru, she went out the door, slamming it after her and standing next to the sakura tree outside. Her mother turned to Shessomaru.

"So you've come to take back what is yours?"

He looked a bit surprised, and then understanding.

"Sakura spirit, you are Rin's mother? I see…no wonder your voice was so familiar."

The spirit chuckled, and then changed back into her true form.

"I am surprised that you still remember me."

"How could I not? You are the one that gave me my second chance."

Just then the door opened, and Rin stepped in. She scowled and glared suspiciously at her mother and Shessomaru, and muttered," I forgot my breakfast."

* * *

In the limo, Rin eyed Shessomaru with wariness and a little bit of curiosity. Why was he in her dreams? An internal struggle began between what was cautious and wary and what was outgoing and curious.

_'Should we ask him?'_

_'No, we shouldn't! For all we know he can be a rapist or…or a pedophile! Remember yesterday?'_

_'Screw yesterday! He was in our freaking dreams, and we-'_

_'You are completely insane! He stole our first kiss. Stole it, I tell you!'_

_'But it felt so right…'_

_'Not to this part, it didn't.'_

After a minute of this internal debating, curiosity became victor.

"Why were you in my dreams?"

Shessomaru, distracted, blinked at her words.

"What?"

"Why were hurt in my dreams, and I was helping you? Why did I die? And WHY did I call you Shessomaru sama? I've never met you before!" Rin finally burst out, unable to hold it in anymore. She groaned and almost buried her head in her hands. '_I bet he thinks I'm a total idiot by now…wait a minute, when did I start to care?' _She opted instead to look at him straight in the face, as if she were unafraid of any consequences.

His molten eyes seemed to intensify, and he began to chuckle a little, in an eerie sort of way.

"You were my human who I brought from death. You were quite the chipper little girl, always chasing Jaken, my-"

"The ugly frog thing?"

He smirked and closed his eyes, as if recalling good times. " I guess you can say that. He and you were always arguing, right?"

"…I…"

"We better get out of the car. Your school's late bell is going to ring in about a minute." The car rolled to a stop in front of her school, and Rin grasped the door handle, at a lost for words and desperately wanting to get out of the limo, it's enormous space inside seeming to small for her.

"Yea, I should- wait a minute, what do you mean by 'we'?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I mean that I am accompanying you to all of your classes. I have invested quite well in the Educational district and go to random schools to understand their teaching methods."

She growled at him, her eyes mere slits. " You conniving little son of a-"

"Ah ah ah, Rin, you shouldn't have such a mouth. And there goes the late bell."

The bell rang, and all thoughts of Shessomaru's trickery vanished from her mind. "Holy shit, I'm going to be late!"

"Wait." Shessomaru grabbed Rin's hand, and she stopped trying to get out of the car, her mind focused somewhere else. She couldn't understand how just a day ago she felt frightened when he held her, but today he held her hand and she was already feeling a little giddy buzz, just like the feeling she tried to squash when he-

Kissed her. He couldn't help himself. Those lips were so creamy, and somind numbing sensatationalthat he already wanted seconds while still on his first. '_The only way to describe it_', he thought, _'Tiramisu lips.'_ and slowly, he coaxed her mouth open, sliding his tongue in-

And she pulled back, confusion and wonderment in her eyes. _'What am I doing! Bad, bad Rin!' _she scolded herself, but she didn't deny the fact that she had enjoyed it. She turned to leave, only to be stopped by Shessomaru again. His intense gaze on her made heat pool in her stomach, and made her wish that he would kiss her again, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"I never got to tell you my reply to what you said. Aishiteru, Rin. Remember that."

Rin froze, hearing that word. Aishiteru…

_"Shessomaru sama…Aishiteru!" _

And then…what had happened after that?

* * *

"Aghhh…' Rin groaned and clutched her head. This English pop quiz really did not help her headache. After what had happened in P.E., too…

_"Takamuri san!" a male voice called out behind her while jogging the mile. "Takamuri san!"_

_Rin groaned but didn't try to run faster. Last time she tried that, someone actually got hurt. "Yes, Houma kun? Ryo Houma was one person who never gave up and could never take a freaking hint. How many rejections and refusals would it take before he finally understood that she wasn't interested?_

_"Would you like to go with me to the movies later, Takamuri san? It would be fun, and we could get popcorn!"_

_Rin sighed. Poor Houma kun. He was quite a nice guy, but just not someone she was even remotely interested in. Not even like Shess- She stopped her thoughts there. _

_"Nah, it's alright, Houma kun. I'm not that interested."_

_"Ohh…well maybe another time? Like the day after that?"_

_"Err…" Rin stumbled for an excuse. "I have…stuff. Um, yea, lots of stuff to do. Sorry."_

_The two didn't notice the slightly seething youkai watching with the teachers to "understand about physical education and how the students need it". He snorted silently to himself. As if his Rin needed any of this stuff. Her body was already perfect the way it was. But that stupid, annoying boy…he smirked. He should make him go through some paces. He was freaking persistent! Shessomaru growled._

_"That boy better stop if he knows what is good for him…" _

_Ryo grinned and stretched. He just adored Rin. She was so- and then he felt someone eyeballing the back of his head. He turned to see…no one. But he shivered. Man, that felt cold!

* * *

_

"Rin chan! Over here!" Suyuki called. Her friend waved over the multitude of teenage heads in the cafeteria, an onigiri in hand. Rin grinned, and shoved over to her friend, in a good mood again.

"Rin! How was English class?" Suyuki asked, her mouth about to bite into the rice ball.

She groaned. "I think the pop quiz really killed me. I mean, why-"

"May I take this seat next to you?"

She almost said no, thank you, but did a double take. Shessomaru stood there, his eyes on her. No wonder the cafeteria got quiet so fast.

"Rin chan, who is this guy?" Her friend whispered loudly, blushing. He was **hot**. Not cute **hot** or pretty **hot **(well, maybe this one) but **hot hot**.

Rin had the good grace to blush at the way her friend was ogling Shessomaru, and gawked. What was her doing here? Shessomaru just smirked and leaned in closer.

"Or, if you don't mind…" he whispered," we can go and have a great time. Lunch out?"

She snapped out of it when he said those words, and shook her head.

"I have school, remember?" She said, a tiny smirk playing on her lips. _'Ha! Now he can't do anything about it!'_

He seemed to read her mind, and returned her smirk with one of his own. "Suit your self."

He plopped down next to her, ignoring her slightly loud protests and the murmurs throughout the cafeteria. When he gave an icy glare around him, the people went back to normal as fast as they could-as normal as it could get, anyway. Rin groaned again and begin to rub her temples. Oh, God, if this kept on continuing, she was going to get a migraine.

* * *

History was awkward as well, seeing that Shessomaru was there. After an excruciating hour of being stared at with the most gorgeous eyes ever-damn it, she really had to stop thinking like that- school was over, and she walked out in a bit of a daze because of the interesting day, zoning out and bumping into someone.

"Rin, must I escort you home as well?"

She gulped a little at the semi-smug voice, and straightened up and began to walk away, Shessomaru easily matching each of her two steps with one elegant stride.

"It's alright. I'm sure I can manage walking home by myself, right? Not like I need to be carried…"

He stopped for a second, and Rin silently cheered. _'He stopped!'_

He picked up Rin before she could register the fact that he had moved, and began to run. Let's remember that Shessomaru can run very fast.

"Suit yourself." Damn that smug look on his face, even though he looked so cute like that!

Rin almost screamed, but opted to cling close to him instead. _'Stop overreacting,' _she chided herself. _'You're just going to show weakness in front of Shessomaru. You'll prove that you're unworthy of him!' _And then she stopped, running over her thoughts again. _'When did _I _start to care about what Shessomaru thinks?'_

_'Oh, only since you met him.' _The little other voice in her head taunted, apparently enjoying the close contact in between Rin and Shessomaru. _'Remember what I said, Rin. You will always think of him as your one love…'_

_'Damn it, you! I don't want to think about this!'_

_'Well, too bad! I'm here, so shut up and listen!'_

_'NO! I DON'T WA-'_

"Rin? Are you there?" Shessomaru's voice broke through her thoughts, a touch of concern in his voice.

"Huh?" She forced a smile on her face, erasing her thoughts. "Yea, I'm fine…where are we?"

They were in front of a little playground, a little abandoned looking, but still there. Shessomaru turned to her, smiling a little.

"Haven't you ever wanted to act like a kid again, especially when you can't?"

* * *

Rin and Shessomaru laughed, walking and holding hands.

"Wasn't that the best fun you've had in ages? I mean, seeing you plant your face into the sand like that…" Rin giggled again, remembering how he had looked like.

"Well, it wasn't as funny as seeing you walk into the slide," enjoying the simple moment he was sharing with Rin.

They were slowly approaching Rin's house, still holding on to the happy buzz from earlier, when Shessomaru stopped, halting Rin as well.

"There's a fire somewhere near here…" he ran forward, and Rin ran as fast as she could, until she reached her house.

"Oh, God."

Her house was burnt down to the foundations, the firefighters finally putting out the blaze surrounding it. But what stood out the most was the tree. Her cherry blossom tree…her **mother's** cherry blossom tree, burnt and scarred by a knife, so black, so…dead. Rin fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

"M-mom?"

Shessomaru sat down on the floor, oblivious of anything and anyone except themselves, and pulled Rin onto his lap and stroked her hair in asoothing manner, mumuring," It'll be alright, Rin. It'll be alright."

She crumpled up into hisarms, and began to cry.

* * *

**So how was that? Another cliffie, I know. Sorrie I'm taking so long, folks, but I've been extremely busy. Imagine going to four different places (Bali, Bangkok, Singapore, and Bintam) in one week.**

**onigiririce ball**

**Tired now. See ya'll. yaaaaawn Please review!**

**-RanDOMaZnWRIteR-**


	4. A Place to Call Home

**The Cherry Blossom's Call: Chapter 4: A Place To Call Home **

**Oh crap. I forgot to put in the preview! I'm sorrie peoples, but I was really tired. Well, here are all the reviews…wow. **

**Umm…I didn't do some for the 2rd Chapter that I should have done, so I'm sorry guys! Especially my xiao jie jie(you know who you are!) And my friend…? Either him or the other one…I'm pretty sure it's Pete who was 'hey' right? Don't be insulted! You guys know how forgetful I am! Blegh. Confuzzing myself. Not a good thing. Weeeell…thanks to all! And now starting from Chapter 3 reviews onward. I might not get all of you though.**

**By the way, I'd love some constructive criticism. Just not the kind of review that's full of 'fuck this' and 'this is a bunch of shit' stuff. Those kinds get on my nerves soooo badly. Ilike to strangle those people. **

**:-:Reviewers:-:**

**Karite: Yay! I will continue to the best of my ability! Thanks for the compliments. Updating, updating…**

**Devon Matterson-Bond: He stayed there for days thinking out his feelings, but I'm glad you still liked it all the same. Perhaps you should read the other chapters now?**

**AznAnimeFanXP: Does Jaken live with Shessomaru? Hmmm…well, his household will be introduced in this chapter. Find out here! XD**

**EmeraldSeaSerpent: OoO;; Oh God, not the hot anime bishies! Please…I'm allergic to them! (Inner Voice: You're lying…) Hell yes I ain't! Oh wait…that's a double negative…shit! (makes a cross sign with fingers) Stay back! I'm updating!**

**rinshess4ever: Ahahaha…questions, questions…well this chapter will answer all! (hopefully ;)**

**Neveah Azalea: The chapter is here! Yay! You're not dying or exploding!**

**Celestial Samurai: Since you asked so nicely…I'll try. D**

**spiritually-lunar: Sorry to ask, but could you rephrase you question? I'm not sure I got it…**

**SweetyPieRin: Yay! More compliments!**

**georgi neko: Ooohhh…you're sharp. **

**mundus2282: 'Nother compliment!**

**kuoxian: Well if it ain't my internet buddy who is also my cousin's classmate! XD Glad ya liked it! And think on the bright(er) side…if it weren't for Marcus(bastard), we'd have never met, fellow otaku!**

**tellu444: And yet another. I'm beginning to love these. It's coming!**

**STRAWberrY.shortcake: Ahahaha, xiao jie jie, like you can do anything to make me write faster! I'm in another part of the world! MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! But then again, I'm going to be back in L.A. today…on the plane currently…(pales) Oh gods, I better get it done!**

**Kairi: Cha! Yay! You reviewed! Even though it was short, I'm happy to see it…eheh, there's not much for you to say, since you said it all on AIM…; **

**Angels Heart 1622: Yes, they better be happy. And yea, the poor house…minor fluff in this chapter( I hope) xD.**

**Tank: I'll fix Sesshy's name from now on okiee doke? I promised someone I would if anyone else caught it. xD And dun dun dun! Mystery underfoot.**

**If I owned Inuyasha, would I actually be doing this? No, I'd put it in the damn show! But it isn't in the show, and I don't own Inuyasha. sniff sniff**

**:RanDOMaZnWRIteR:**

* * *

"_Mommy, look at the tree!" Rin pointed to the sakura tree outside, a big slash across its trunk. "Why did someone cut the tree, Mommy?"_

"_Some people like to hurt living things, Rin. Remember that even something that can't scream in pain can feel as well. Everything has a soul. Whether a flower, or an ant…try not to harm anything living." Her mom suddenly winced in pain and Rin noticed a cut on her arm. She ran to her mother's side and held her arm, carefully, so not to make it hurt even more. _

"_Mommy, what happened to your arm? We need to go inside and clean it up!" She began to insistently tug on her mom's hand, urging her to go inside._

_Her mother smiled at her concern and patted Rin's head with her good hand, her pink eyes glistening with hidden humor and a lot of love for her little girl._

"_It's alright, Rin; Mommy's just cut herself with the kitchen knife a little while ago. Let's go fix it, okay?" _

"_Okiee doke, Mommy," said Rin obediently. After they went inside and bandaged her arm, Rin grabbed her mom's arm and kissed it, aiming a toothy grin at her mom afterwards._

"_I hope it feels better, Mommy. A kiss always makes my boo boos feel better." _

_Her mom laughed suddenly and hugged Rin, her eyes glistening with tears at Rin's sweetness. "Oh Rin," she murmured, "What would I ever do without you?"_

_An older Rin watched this happy scene from a little distance away, her tears unnoticed by the two sitting there, giggling and hugging each other. _

"_Oh mom…what am I going to do without you?"_

_The happy scene disappeared, and in front of Rin stood her mother, smiling and holding out her arms. No words needed to be said, and Rin ran into her mother's arms, sobbing and hugging her tightly, babbling slightly while her mother stroked her hair and listened._

"_Mom, I-I'm so sorry I w-wasn't there to h-help you, and n-now you're gone and I don't know h-how to l-live, 'cuz it's always been m-me and you! And-"_

"_Rin, honey," Her mother turned her face to hers. "Shush. I don't have a lot of time; it's borrowed. I just came to say that you can survive without me-" Here she raised her hand to silence Rin's protests, "Because you're a strong girl. Now, don't cry…because I will watch over you, okay? I will always be there. Goodbye, darling…"_

_Her mother moved a little distance away and changed from her normal brown haired, pink-eyed person to a spirit in a cherry blossom kimono, who smiled sadly at Rin. "I was going to let you know soon enough. Goodbye, Rin." She began to fade and disappear._

"_Mom…Mommy! I love you, Mom! I didn't get to say that!" Rin, teary and wiping her eyes, smiled and waved at her mom._

_The spirit smiled and flew over to Rin, kissing her on the cheek before fully disappearing, her last words echoing throughout the room. _

"_I love you too, my Rin."_

* * *

Rin woke up, feeling a little better and snuggling into her pillow and blanket, pulling the white, fluffy comforter over her. She sighed, leaning into her warm, breathing pillow-and froze. Her pillow and comforter didn't exist anymore, since they were in the house when it was burned down. Her comforter was definitely not white, fluffy, and warm, though she would have loved it to be. And pillows don't breathe. Her 'pillow' began to speak, and she could feel the rumbling his chest was making from talking.

"Feeling better?"

Rin blushed a crimson shade of red and made a weak attempt at getting off of Sesshomaru, but he held her there, and she gave up.

"Yes. I had a dream and my mother…well, I know I can survive. But where am I going to live now! My house is gone, and I'm a minor! Gahhh…" Rin buried her head instinctively in the white fluff, as if to hide away from her problems. Sesshomaru smiled gently and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him straight in the face…at his lips…Rin blushed again and tried to look away, but she couldn't move, no matter how badly she silently reprimanded herself; the temptation was just too great…They were both leaning closer to each other, so close that they were almost touching, yet not. She could feel his lips just brushing with hers, his breath whispering upon her lips.

"Silly Rin," he whispered in a slightly amused tone, "Don't you know you already have a home with me?"

He wanted to savor thosecreamy lips of Rins', especially right now to give her somecomfort. They were so close, and then-

"Sesshomaru sama!Where are you?Answer me, Sesshomaru sama!" An ugly frog thing was escorted by what appeared to be reporters looking for an inside scoop. They were a pretty big group, actually. Sesshomaru groaned and pulled away from Rin, annoyed and angry. Rin raised an eyebrow.

'_Damn Jaken ruined the mood. Mental note to punish him later. And he brought reporters with him. Punish him times two.'_

Sesshomaru straightened, carrying Rin in his arms bridal style and giving Jaken a glare strong enough to make water boil. Jaken stopped in his tracks and gulped, feeling his lord's heated gaze upon him. Oh gods, he was going to die tonight. _'And he finally brought back the stupid child too.' _Although his thoughts sounded so negative, he had to admit that he had missed the little girl after she had died. Though he would never say it out loud, of course…that would bring shame upon him. As if his great lord could read his thoughts, the glare intensified, making Jaken flinch. '_If he knew what I was just thinking, my Lord would probably rip my throat out…an honorable ending of course, to die in the hands of my Lord.'_

The reporter's cameras began to flash, and the questions begin to surround him, voices shouting over one another in an attempt to make his or her question heard. Sesshomaru gave a low hiss of pain, one that only Rin could hear. Didn't those stupid reporters know how loud they freaking were? Sesshomaru felt a little angry-well, angry enough to rip out throats-but quickly quenched it with a dose of icy calmness. After being Lord Shessomaru of the Western Lands for so long, shouldn't he have been able to pick up a few tricks? He calmly surveyed the reporters around him and gave a chilly glance at anyone who was still talking, until there was silence. And then he spoke.

"My fiancée needs a large amount of privacy at the moment, seeing that her house and worldly possessions have been burnt to the ground." Then he gave all that surrounded him a look that clearly stated," You disturb us and you die." The reporters, a little afraid for their lives, cleared a path for him to walk through, with Jaken trailing behind.

* * *

She clenched her fists, watching from the shadows. She thought that burning the foolish girl's house down would be enough to make her give up…that she would somehow link it to her recent relationship, but…with Sesshomaru around her like that, how was she ever supposed to be vulnerable to attack? The once arsonist growled, her nails digging into her palm. She had waited so long for him, had tried to be so perfect…! But no, he goes and picks a girl, a **human** girl now an **orphan**, to be his fiancée. His **fiancée.** She shuddered a little in revolted anger and disgust, not noticing the blood dripping from her palm.

Damn it all…! She sighed and recollected herself, pacing up and down the alley she was in. This…it changed everything. The only option now? To kill the girl. The dark woman grinned, her pale blue eyes glinting in the dark. Oh, she liked the sound of that…

* * *

Sesshomaru laid Rin gently down on his bed, and quietly told her to sleep. She obliged; as she was tired and drained of energy. But, before she slept, she needed to ask him one thing…

"Sesshomaru." He turned around at the sound of her voice, giving her a slightly questioning look. She hesitated, and began to speak again. "What you said earlier…about me being your fiancée…do you really mean it?"

He, in turn, walked up to her and kissed her gently on the forehead, smiling a little at her bashfulness. "If you think that you are too young…we can always wait a little while longer. But I love you Rin, and I intend for you to be my mate." He pulled her into a sitting position on his lap, and she snuggled in a little closer, arms absently encircling his waist and playing with the hair that covered his back. Even though there was a slight smirk on his face, he sounded a bit anxious…was he afraid that she would reject him? She smiled at him, and thought back…she only had met him a few days ago, but it seemed that she had known him forever…

"_Sesshomaru sama…aishiteru!"_

Her eyes widened as her own voice echoed in her head. And then she smiled. Why was she so anxious? She loved this man; a realization that made her heart beat faster and brought a blush to her face. She tore her gaze from his face and suddenly hugged him, tears forming a little at the corner of her eyes and crying," Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" while laughing. Today was the best and worst day of her life. Like that one phrase, there can't be a rainbow without the rain.

He smiled, a little relieved. She had said yes! To her, it may have been a few days, but to him…six hundred years was all the time he needed to plan what he would say. They kissed and enjoyed a few moments of bliss…until Jaken burst through the door, panting with exertion, crying," Sesshomaru sa-…" That was as far as he got, because his mouth froze halfway. Was his lord kissing the human girl? Sesshomaru pulled away and glanced at Jaken…and smiled sadistically. Jaken's eyes bulged out of his head, beads of sweat pouring down his face. He was going to die twice tonight.

Sesshomaru set Rin back down on the bed a little regretfully, and told her to sleep, giving her a quick peck on the lips. He turned off the lights and closed the door, followed by a dazed Jaken, who was thinking, _'My lord…tonsil hockey…with **Rin**...' _Jaken's thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru's soft, calm voice. Oh gods, not **that voice**. Anything but **this…!** "Jaken. Study office. **Now**." Jaken whimpered, tears almost streaming from his eyes. Not that room…Tensaiga and Toukijin were kept there…

**

* * *

**

**:Preview:**

**The doorbell rang for the 10th time, and Jaken hobbled over to the door, feeling the phantom pains from last night. He may have looked alright, but… He opened the door, and a fist smashed into this face, making Jaken fly back from the force and tumbling around on the floor until a foot stopped him. He groaned, and curled up into a ball. Couldn't the gods just pity him for a _day_?**

"**Keh. You should've answered sooner, stupid retainer." Jaken froze in his curled up shape. '_Oh no. Not the half breed.'_**

"**Inuyasha! That was seriously not needed! Waiting ten minutes outside a door shouldn't make you so angry!" A female voice chided the first, and the first one replied back, a little annoyed. "Well, it's Jaken! No one cares about him anyways! And you should know how impatient I am. You've been married to me for around six hundred years!" **

**Jaken groaned again. '_The miko is here too…'_**

**The cool voice of his lord rang out over his head. "Brother, sister, a pleasure to see you again. Bickering, as usual. To what do I owe this pleasure?" **

**

* * *

**

**And that's it for now. phew Finally posted! xD C ya'll next time! Thanks for everyone's support! PLz read and review!**

**:RanDOMaZnWRIteR:**


	5. AN:I'm halfway back from the dead!

Hey, faithful readers that are hopefully possible still there!

…I can hear the cricket's chirping. No? That noise is the sound of rustling paper from across the room? Okay then…

So, I just wanted to leave a note to tell y'all that I've edited and replaced the first chapter. And I'm kinda working on the 5th chapter right now.

I don't know what to say…I've just lost interest in writing fanfiction. I want to write my own things, with my own characters and ideas! Fanfiction will always have guidelines, because it already comes with a pre-made story and list of characters. All we fanfiction authors do is add flesh to the real thing.

But I hate those people who start something and don't bother to finish it.

So, what to do? I think for now I'll try to finish it. But I warn ye who remain, it might take a while. A long while. And if I find it intolerable enough, I won't finish it. People who are impatient are more than welcome to IM me at **randomaznwriter** to find out the rest of the plot, or pm me or something. I 'll tell you what I had planned, if you want to know and aren't willing to wait.

I'm really truly sorry. I'm going to keep on trying at it (the first edited chapter is proof enough right?) and hope for the best.

I apologize in advance for long hiatuses and whatnot!

Thank you, loyal readers!

-randomaznwriter


End file.
